Wireless communications systems typically provide interconnect and/or dispatch voice communication services. Interconnect voice communication services are those typically provided by most wireless carriers as circuit-switched communications. Dispatch communication services are commonly known as walkie-talkie or push-to-talk (PTT) types of calls, such as Sprint Nextel Corporation's service identified by the trade name Direct Connect. Only recently have many wireless network operators realized the potential of dispatch communications. For many years only one type of network, the iDEN network, has provided both dispatch and interconnect voice communications services. Due to the increased popularity of dispatch communication services, more handsets are now being designed to support both dispatch and interconnect communication services. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for handsets that facilitate the selection and manipulation of information related to dispatch communication services.